This invention relates to coin operated dispensers, specifically to a coin or credit card activated windshield washer fluid dispensing system for use at car washes, convenience stores, and gas stations by the public, through which an operator can neatly transfer a metered amount of windshield washer solution under low pressure directly into the windshield washer fluid reservoir of a motor vehicle without the use of a funnel and without spillage. Applications may also include, but are not be limited to, use in large automobile and bus garages, as well as use in rental car facilities, for rapid spill-free dispensing of windshield washer solution into vehicle reservoirs.